


天卓·信天翁

by ReidSky



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 动物保护协会人员小兲×他的仿生人管家Knight，前后有意义。





	天卓·信天翁

在这个地方，我们是肉身；会哭泣欢笑的肉身；会赤裸双足在草地上狂舞的肉身。爱它。猛烈地爱它。那些人不喜欢你的肉身。他们蔑视它。他们不喜欢你眼中的爱；他们要立刻将其去除。—— Toni Morrison《宠儿》

高天亮回家的时候卓定还在原来的位置待机，电已经充满了，那个象征电量的豁槽绽出一小片饱满的液晶的蓝。卓定感应到高天亮回来才缓慢地从待机状态醒来，一双眼睛睁开以后先定定地呆愣一会，人造的眼球表面汇聚出一层涣散的光点，最后聚焦到高天亮脸上。先要浮出浅薄的笑纹，再扩散开，一个高天亮看过千次百次的熟悉的笑。

小天，你回来啦。声线里还黏着颗粒质感的电子音，卓定站起来要拿高天亮手臂上搭着的外套。Funplus动物保护协会最近给他的活有点多，他要开车往野外跑，每次回来外套上都浮着一层薄尘。

高天亮手臂往后横了一下躲开卓定，把外套挂到一边衣钩上让家政机器人操心。看了一天动物的足、爪和被荆棘丛刺得血肉模糊的腹部他已经开始觉得疲累，为了看一眼卓定开机才风尘仆仆从郊区的fpx总部赶回家，用他的话说这叫给精神充充电，动物世界大舞台有劲儿你就来。金泰相说你和你的ai左手结婚那天记得发喜糖，高天亮告诉他必没有你的份奥。

AI左手顾名思义是只擅长用左手的智能仿生机械人，高天亮都怀疑他是不是程序被设计出来的时候就有问题，还是这是卖点，左撇子智能管家有啥卖点啊？高天亮不知道高天亮也不敢问，后来他发现型号knight9名卓定小名k皇k夜的小天才仿生人还会迷路，放他去附近的大润发沃尔玛买点机油都能找不着回来的路，还不会骑共享单车。高天亮只好出门接笨弟弟臭AI。

他给李炫君发消息说我觉得我上当了，李炫君先手一个正在追的女艺人表情包，回复：那你退货嘛你退货给桃浦对不对。高天亮看了一眼旁边认认真真握着地铁票等车的卓定，说算了，爷认了。

他问卓定有没有晚饭，卓定说有炖菜，调到保温模式的锅在灶上安沉，锅盖被揭开后飞出烹煮食物的潮湿细雾。高天亮吃饭时习惯细嚼慢咽，他的工作时段让他要么有大块时间好好吃饭要么根本没时间填肚子。他喝三口汤配一勺饭，卓定坐在他旁边吸仿生人营养液，有一句没一句的无谓搭话落下来，话题围绕高天亮今天帮忙救助的一只倒霉的信天翁。高天亮耐心地描述那只鸟的外表、习性和特点，被海风吹到岩块上打折了翅膀，在郊野被刘青松发现带回来照顾。他知道卓定记忆脑里的数据库可以在零点几秒之内就搜到这种鸟类的所有信息，但他又知道卓定会听他这么慢慢说而不会去搜。

他给卓定讲那半骨折的、呈诡异角度耷落的翅膀，绵密但不脆弱、被泥水淋硬的羽蓬，钩曲的肉红的喙。卓定两粒眼睛盯着他，嘴唇稍微张开，流露出有些呆滞的认真。在一幕温暖的缩影里高天亮觉得这样的场景是会填充他人生的大半部分：点出的一盏小灯，朦胧的黄昏，煮得实在一般的饭和卓定。

他内心下面的激流和挣扎都被抚平了，似乎是这样，一切都是旧的、重复的，却又是熟悉的、安全的。高天亮回家时先把挂着funplusPhoenix凤凰挂件的钥匙扔进角柜上摆的装饰盘——“砰”，正是这一声把卓定从待机状态唤醒。先是那截意味充满电的亮蓝色凹槽沉下去隐没进皮肤，再是慢而温和的苏醒。其实可以调得再快一些，但高天亮总觉得这一次开机过程像将卓定慢慢变成人，使他身上人的那部分占了上风，机械的无情、高效和冷冽都随之褪掉，沉进他机体最深的地方，在那里有黯淡的内核焕出的光，也有生气盎然的电线和回路板。

简直就像一次 **新生** 。

从他上大学学医，到毕业之后工作，再到进入funplus，他发现自己开始分不清人类和动物的边界，也或许这层边界根本就不存在。他在的那个小组里金泰相已经和女友谈婚论嫁，刘青松林炜翔也心照不宣地成双入对；金韩泉更不必提，人家自己的人生节奏安排得从来明明白白。只有高天亮最年轻也最寡，一天连轴转工作下来形影单只飘着回去。组里的人就和他说，小天你咋办啊，那家里有没有人照顾你啊。高天亮转转眼睛说有，我有个ai管家的，没事儿。之后他就去桃浦斥大半年的存款买了个仿生人，O.O-Knight9版本。工作人员让他编辑外貌，高天亮犯懒点了随机生成，送过来的时候就有点后悔：这怎么看起来还有点憨啊。

吃完饭他觉得累，卓定说床是干净的。躺上去能还闻到爽朗的柠檬香氛，窄瘦的单人床盛着他，高天亮把被褥打开又抓着卓定的手把他拉上来，夜灯被闭掉，暗色像池水弥散，他们变成池中交颈的天鹅。卓定贴着他的腿和胸腹，感觉更像人或更不像人，类人的躯身里裹着微小的电流和嗡鸣，神色淌出恍然的服从和紧张。他也会 **紧张** 吗？那是不是真的紧张？

他不知道，卓定肯定也不知道，他靠到卓定的颈窝上，那里的皮肤营造出真实的人类皮肤的温度和触感，一阵柔韧温热地紧靠着他。

他们第一次做的时候高天亮被淹没在自己的罪恶感里。

其实没有法律规定他不能和自己的仿生AI管家做爱，他也不会因为对卓定投出几次动情的接吻和抚摸就被关进监狱遭人斥责，但他还是潜意识觉得这是罪恶，这是非正义，这是对一个心智如新生儿的有电子光脑的人做坏事。你看高天亮已经不由自主给卓定冠上了人的前缀，那个清晰的边界在他们做过一次之后就越来越模糊，有一天会像破碎的雾一样散去。

高天亮抓起卓定的手腕去看他胳膊内侧莹蓝的条码，印着他的型号和出厂日期，闪出一层孱弱的光。这标记就像人的脉搏一样，对卓定来讲就是脉搏。高天亮把嘴唇贴上去，几乎能尝到电子疯跑带出来的炽热味道。

卓定安安静静地睁着眼睛，然后抬起另一只胳膊搭到高天亮的后脖颈，他用一个开放又私密的姿势稚拙地拥住高天亮。这习惯已经拓进他的代码，成为一段端口本能的输出环。高天亮有一个线条尖刻薄秀的下巴，此刻因动作不时贴上他的胳膊，他们之间蓬勃的犬马声色让卓定机体的内核高速运转，冷却液回流，降温。第一次做（太多第一次都胡乱发生，在时间线里流窜回溯），不得趣，高天亮说算了，卓定眼睛向上，拉住他，床铺褪去了，房间褪去了，整幢公寓，整个街区、城市、国家、地球全都跟着退潮。闪烁河流流淌的空间里只有他们，高天亮听见卓定说：小天，我想你……开心……

有时候恶趣味上来，高天亮用指腹一点点摩挲遍卓定的皮肤，从脖子侧面一直跋涉到胸腹的脊脉，两片匀称的胯骨，体型定制得似乎伶仃了一些，他们两个抱在一起总觉得硌挺。卓定就干巴巴躺在那里让高天亮摸，屋子里其实一直保持恒温，但那逸出一丝颤抖的指腹还是被汗润湿了。摸到后背，轮廓也是逼真的，包裹的蝴蝶骨又会是什么材质呢？摸到两条腿，高天亮轻声说打开一点，卓定就把腿往外撇。甚至生殖器官也是随机生成的，一切只是为了更靠近人，他又问kngiht你有感觉吗，卓定犹豫地摇头，吞吞吐吐说自己可以去官网下载性功能升级包，高天亮阻止他，不要，我不想。

他从来不往卓定身上射精，或者能戴套就戴套，他下意识觉得卓定应该是干干净净的。廉耻像细线把他裹覆进去，卓定悄悄屏蔽了痛觉，每次干到最后都是一个姿势，他环着高天亮，快意和痛都流不到他体内可被填充却有感觉，高天亮把自己往内里压，昏醺的夜里只有卓定身上液晶蓝的标码在发光，他看着破碎的光觉得安心。感觉是闭塞的可心又奇异地满足，就是这种情况，射精的时候高天亮的神色是流动的，像是他和仿生人卓定的心终于联结起来，这错觉造成的巨大欢愉洒向他的眉眼。卓定在那几秒里还是一动也不动，着迷一样地去看，去盯着，去记住，去把这张脸呈出的所有细节都拓进光脑。

这次做，卓定又自己悄悄把痛觉开关通开了，原来是 **痛** 的。他知道这种感觉出现时人体会分泌什么化学物质，什么激素，他体内狂奔的电子也奔走相告该有什么反应，他的光脑说好痛，那部分机体被磨损了，他的不知道哪部分说好想要，不知道，但好想要。他这次抱得紧了一些。

高天亮把性器推进去时还是被箍得不太舒服，他的掌根抵在卓定的腹部，那里面——他知道——裹着电线、别的元件、他不知道或知道的配料，手压上去会察觉到战栗，这一切都使卓定像人。使他联想到动物，动物、人、机械人，三者，上次给一只火烈鸟做手术要剖开腹部，动物的血泛着异样的热烫，他恍然。他不知道两种，或三种腹部有什么根源上的区别，他对卓定的欲望烫得也像要把他们干脆从中间就融化。

做完把套丢进垃圾桶，卓定的眼睛又向上盯着天花板，高天亮又开始看着他手臂内侧的条码发呆。卓定小声说：机器人学第一定律， 机器人不得伤害人类个体，或者目睹人类个体将遭受危险而袖手不管。高天亮把头转过来，窄瘦的床几乎盛不住他们的动作，肢体又黏糊到一块。

再给我讲那只信……

信天翁？

嗯，哎，行吗？

高天亮就伸胳膊把卓定拉过来，腿卡到一起去，很近。其实已经没什么好讲的可他还是继续讲，声音一茬一茬他逐渐困了。掉进梦里前他听到卓定模模糊糊地说：小天，我打算把我感觉疼的那段代码改写成你觉得开心就不会疼了，这样好吗？你觉得……

高天亮唇线里掉出一截柔软的笑，说笨比尅奈特，这是你爱我。


End file.
